


Tomorrow

by splendid_sun



Series: Domestic MakoHaruRin [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic, M/M, Open Relationships, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: Just another day in household of my darlings - and again new stuff they can try!





	Tomorrow

 

It happened with such a simply thing: Haru only went to return the milk to the fridge. It was summer already and by the temperature in the house it would get spoiled within the next few hours. By locking the door he accidentally bumped into Makoto (who on the other hand wanted something from the fridge) and after couple minutes he already ended up being pressed against the large chest of his lover, kissing him passionately. Makoto was leaning casually against the jalousies, humming occasionally and slowly running his fingers through Haru´s hair. The second window right next to the first one was opened up too, and Haru could hear the birds song interrupted by endless row of cars.

"Want to.. want to move this to the bed?" he asked between the kisses while he already felt Makoto tugging at his t-shirt.

"Just one more minute. I love you, Haru, you taste so sweet."

"You are one big sap, you know it?" replied Haru while nibbling at Makoto´s bottom lip. "Want to at least close the window?"

"No, why? I mean, it´s pretty hot in here. We shall leave it open, don´t you think?"

"Okay, whatever," breathed out Haru hastily and started to quickly unbutton Makoto´s shirt since the hotness indeed started to be unpleasant.

He was just in the best part - Makoto´s shirt hanging loosely, his bare chest moving up and down under him and their tongues entwined - when Haru heard the banging of the front door, quick steps and turned around just to see Rin coming.

"Hey, you two lovebirds. May I join in?"

Without waiting for an answer, he hugged Haru from behind and buried his nose in those black hair.

"I missed you."

"And we missed you too," smiled Makoto at him and Haru turned his head back to gave him a sloppy kiss.

"Mhhmm..great taste," huffed out Rin when his mouth was finally free, pressed even closer to Haru and stuck his hands under his t-shirt - one teasing his nipples and the second one playing with his waistband.

Haru moaned and started to squirm a little but kept standing, only his breath speeded up. Makoto kept kissing him and his hands were trailing down his body, sometimes meeting Rin´s.

"So, Haru," Rin slightly bit his earlobe to took his attention, "I heard you like being watched?"

Haru froze for a second and then unglued from Makoto and turned his upper body to face Rin.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Mako spilled it out last night," replied Rin with a sly grin.

"Rin, god! Uhm, Haru-," Makoto started to fidget, face red.

"Look how shy you are suddenly! When I imagine you were begging for my cock yesterday.." chuckled Rin, his hands never leaving Haru. "But to be fair it really wasn´t his fault, Haru. I am just _that_ good."

Haru knew this and his body remembered it, too. When Rin started to unbutton his jeans, he moaned and reflexively pressed his ass closer to him, already feeling Rin´s erection.

"Haru.. let me put it in," purred Rin, again brushing his teeth over his skin.

Haru groaned when even Makoto added in all that teasing, feeling his jeans being slowly taken off together with his swim suit.

"So.. bed, everyone?"

"I don´t think I can wait. You rejected me twice already, I´m broken," faked Rin dramatically while quickly grabbing his shaft and started pumping him up and down.

"Ah-!" Haru´s back bowed and his fingers dug in Makoto´s chest, holding onto him. Makoto was broad enough to cover the view outside but if someone would try harder, he could probably see something through the second window which was very near and open wide.

"Haru," he heard from above him and green eyes melted into his own, "relax. It´s no big deal and if you want to, we can stop anytime."

Even Rin interrupted his stroking and waited for Haru´s answer. Eventually, Haru shook his head and relaxed. True to be told, he already did it couple times with Makoto behind the window with closed jalousies so he could peek between them if he wanted to. The idea that nobody on the street knew what was going on just a couple meters from them was somehow arousing him - and even more when he imagined that someone _would_ know and would look at them purposely.

"I want to do it, too," he heard himself saying and as if Rin was waiting only for his approval, he chuckled and already slipped one finger inside of him.

"Y-you idiot," breathed out Haru which wasn´t easy task with Rin playing with him. "At least get a lube, would you?"

"Of course," replied Rin a took the finger out. "But you two wait for me," he winked, slapped Haru on his ass and went to the bedroom.

"He´s such a moron," Haru turned his eyes over while throwing away his t-shirt.

"Yes, but he is our moron," laughed Makoto and then gave Haru another kiss while the smaller man was trying to get his shirt down from his shoulders.

"See what I was talking about?"

Rin already returned, taking back his position behind Haru.

"You two can´t wait for fucking minute-"

"Rin, just start already," interrupted him Haru while he was sliding Makoto´s trousers down his legs. "I don´t want to beg you for it.. yet."

"So impatient," grinned Rin and immediately showed up two fingers in his hole, adding the speed. "I hope this will be more to your liking."

"Holy fuck, Rin!" cursed Haru while again stabbing his nails into the flesh under him. Makoto only winced slightly when he leaned down to reach Haru´s ears.

"Haru, I will suck you off, okay?"

Haru just nodded, kind of overwhelmed since Rin quickly added the third finger and his fingertips already brushed over his prostate. Only partially he perceived Makoto sliding down on the floor somewhere around his waist; he grabbed a parapet for stability and stepped back to make more space for him.

Almost immediately he felt a hot mouth enveloping his cock and had to suppress a groan. Sweat dripped down from his back as both Makoto and Rin continued pleasuring him, slowly building that hot fire of arousal in his stomach.

Suddenly Rin stopped and took his fingers away, replacing them with his cock. He wasn´t nearly as big as Makoto´s, but it fit great inside of him and Haru welcomed the stretch with a loud moan, his sweaty forehead leaning on his forearms.

Rin kept pounding into him while Makoto sucked him once gently, once possessive and Haru could get crazy from all of that. The ecstasy in his back and wet hotness in his front were slowly taking him apart. When Makoto reached out to slide one more finger in his already full hole, Haru almost came on spot - but that feeling was quickly replaced with a new wave of pleasure running through him. Makoto moved his finger in synchrony with Rin´s movements and soon managed to add another one, leading to more moans from both Haru and Rin. Makoto suddenly freed Haru´s cock and replaced his tongue with a hand, bringing Haru almost to the edge.

"F-fuck, Mako, Rin.. I think I won´t last much longer.." Haru managed to push through his gritted teeth since he had to control the loudness of his voice. Those two on the other hand didn´t restrained themselves much - Rin was moaning, his hot breath reaching out Haru´s shoulders and Makoto was grunting too, again burying his face in Haru´s pubic and spreading his ass cheeks wider, to reach further..

Haru gave one more look to the street and came; his come dripping down Makoto´s throat while Rin gave him a final pound and also froze in the movement, emptying himself deep within him. All three men almost collapsed at the floor, their bodies shaking and breathing loudly.

Finally Rin broke the silence.

"Fuck, that was something."

Both men were snuggled up close to Haru, their skin radiating heat and warming him up.

"I agree. Haru, are you okay down there?" That was Makoto.

"I agree, too. The bad part is, there is a cum leaking from my ass on the carpet," said Haru but don´t bother to get up.

"Shit. Well-" Rin already started to move, his hands reaching out and searching blindly for some cloth.

"Leave it be, Rin. We´ll do it tomorrow. Right now I just don´t want to think about it."

"Tomorrow? But I still need to-"

" _Rin_."

Without further words, Haru adjusted his position to embrace both Makoto and Haru - each with one hand and then simply said: "Good night," and dozed off.

Makoto and Rin looked over Haru´s shoulders at each other, question in their eyes.

"Tomorrow?" asked Makoto.

"Tomorrow," replied Rin, laid himself back and finally allowed sleep to take reins over him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> according to the swim suit - we all know that Haru apparently doesn´t wear underwear, right?? :)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
